Lillie
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lillie |tab1=USUM |image1=USUM Lillie.png‎ |tab2=SM |image2=Sun Moon Lillie.png |size1=120px |size2=140px |caption1=Art from |caption2=Art from |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Blonde |hometown=Aether Paradise, later (Kukui's Lab) |region=Alola |relatives=Gladion (brother), Lusamine (mother), Mohn (father), unnamed grandfather |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer |specialist=yes |type= s |game=yes |generation= |games= }} Lillie is a character introduced in . In Pokémon Sun, Moon, , she serves as one of the player character's allies and traveling companions during the course of the game. Lillie is first revealed as a mysterious girl who is central to the plot of Pokémon Sun and Moon. She assists, and is shown to live with, Professor Kukui for personal reasons. She dislikes Pokémon battles as she does not like seeing Pokémon get hurt, but loves to read. Lillie is first seen attempting to flee the Aether Paradise three months prior to the beginning of the 's adventure, during the opening cutscene. Just when she is surrounded, she is ed by a mysterious force, later revealed to be the Pokémon hiding in her bag, , which she nicknamed "Nebby." Lillie and Nebby wash up on a beach, where they are found by Professor Burnet, who listens to Lillie's story and agrees to help her learn more about Nebby. She contacts her husband, Professor Kukui, who allows her to stay with him as his assistant. The player first meets Lillie on the Mahalo Trail, where she watches helplessly as Nebby is being attacked by a group of on an unstable rope bridge. Despite not yet having a Pokémon of their own, the player steps in to protect Nebby, and is in turn assisted and recognized by . Afterwards, she accompanies the player back to Iki Town, where she watches them receive their starter, and later their Z-Ring. Some time after that, she accompanies the player to Kukui's Lab and later provides them a tour of the Pokémon Center. After assisting the player at the Trainer's School, she visits Hau'oli City. After the player completes their first trial, Nebby escapes from her bag and runs off into Melemele Meadow, so the player must find it and return it back to her. After the player defeats Kahuna Hala, she goes to Akala Island alongside the player and Hau. Throughout the player's and Hau's journey on Akala Island, Lillie mostly stays at the Tide Song Hotel in Heahea City, apparently to meet somebody there, and also in fear of Team Skull, who she saw lurking around the area. She also tells the player that, in her quest to learn more about Nebby, she would like to visit each of the ruins of Alola where the guardian deities live. She rejoins the player and Hau when Professor Kukui summons them to the Dimensional Research Lab, which conducts research into Pokémon coming from other dimensions and is headed by Professor Burnet. She and the Professor travel to the Ruins of Life to watch Kahuna Olivia and Hau battle; when Hau reminds the player that Faba of the Aether Foundation wants to see them, Lillie becomes nervous and insists on staying to watch the battle. Notably, she does not join the player and Hau in their tour of the Aether Paradise. The reason for this is revealed much later on, while they are on Ula'ula Island: while staying at the Aether House on , Lillie and Nebby are kidnapped by Team Skull in an operation led by Plumeria, who implies that Team Skull are not the only ones who steal Pokémon; at this, Lillie goes with them willingly and quietly, while Hau is unable to defeat Plumeria to save her. Upon informing the player about this, Gladion, a Team Skull enforcer the player and Hau have encountered several times, who has warned them to ensure nothing happens to Nebby, barges in, having overheard the conversation. He takes them to the Aether Paradise, to where he claims he is certain Lillie has been brought. After raiding the facility, whose employees have now become hostile to them under the pretext that there are intruders, the player manages to enter the house and office of Lusamine, its president, where he finds Lillie trying to reason with her, finding out as well that Lillie is Lusamine's daughter, and that Gladion is her brother, who had also run away from the Aether Paradise for similar reasons. Lusamine berates both Lillie and Gladion for leaving and stealing from her, after all the love she gave them, and shows no care for either of them. Information the player finds in the Aether Paradise as well as Lillie and Lusamine's conversation reveal that Nebby was actually a research experiment of the Aether Foundation in its attempt to open more Ultra Wormholes across Alola and harness the power of the Ultra Beasts; knowing that the strain of this would be fatal on Nebby, Lillie had taken it from the Aether Paradise. Lusamine manages to get Nebby back, however, and forces it to open Ultra Wormholes across Alola, one of which she goes through with Guzma, the boss of Team Skull. Nebby is revealed to have evolved into in the process, although none of them are seemingly aware of this. Determined to save both Nebby and her mother, Lillie joins the player on Poni Island and is given the Moon Flute or Sun Flute by Gladion. She undergoes a dramatic change, changing her outfit and becoming much more confident, calling it her "Z-powered form." She accompanies the player throughout the island, witnessing Hapu's appointment as Kahuna by , retrieving the Sun Flute or Moon Flute from Exeggutor Island, going through Vast Poni Canyon, where she attempts her first "trial" by crossing a narrow bridge alone, and finally ascending the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone , where they are directed to play the Sun and Moon Flutes together. As they do so, Nebby is drawn from Lillie's bag and evolves into / , which amazes Lillie, who had never read about their relationship to each other before. She requests for its help to save Lusamine in Ultra Space, where she is unfazed by Guzma's claims that Lusamine is beyond reason, and goes to confront her. She finally manages to stand up to her, despite being called ugly for leaving her and befriending the player. After the player defeats Lusamine, who has merged with , she attempts to strike Lillie with one of her tentacles, but Lillie cries out to Nebby for help, who manages to separate Lusamine and Nihilego. Before losing consciousness, Lusamine asks Lillie when she started becoming more beautiful. Upon returning to Alola, Nebby indicates its desire to join and travel with Lillie, who gently refuses as she is not a Pokémon Trainer. She suggests it join the player instead, who is required to catch it to proceed with the storyline. Lillie then leaves to take care of her mother, and until the player becomes she is not seen, as she is busy caring for Lusamine in the Aether Paradise. She does tell Gladion, however, to tell the player that he/she is the "best trainer in the world." During the festivities in Iki Town, Lillie and the player quietly slip away to the Ruins of Conflict to give thanks to ; when they return, she tells the player that Lusamine is getting a bit better, and even wanted to join the party, and that she has been gently helping her understand what she has done. She also stops short of telling the player something seemingly important; this is revealed the next day by Hau to be her departure for Kanto, where she plans to seek treatment for her mother and become a Trainer in her own right. She gives the player her old and says goodbye to them. She is not seen after this. After Lillie has left, the player can read her diary in the loft of Professor Kukui's lab, as the lock has been pecked open by . In it, Lillie writes that her flight from the Aether Paradise had been planned ahead, with only Wicke aware of it, and that Wicke had told her to look for Professor Burnet. She is seemingly turned off at Professor Kukui's habit of going around without a shirt on. She also writes that Alola, notably, does not have any Gym Leaders or—at that time, towards the start of the player's journey—an Elite Four, implying that she and her family may not originally be from Alola, and come from one of the other regions that have said Gyms. Wicke also tells the player, upon their return to the Aether Paradise, that the reason Lillie chose Kanto was to seek Bill, who, like Lusamine, has been combined with a Pokémon before, in the hopes that Lusamine will be healed of the last of Nihilego's poisons. Lillie's role in is very similar to her role in the original games. However, after Nebby evolves, it fuses with and escapes through the Ultra Wormhole after being defeated by the player. Lillie becomes a trainer, but she cannot be challenged in any point of the game; she's just an ally in Multi Battles. After the player becomes the and resolves the Team Rainbow Rocket invasion at the Festival Plaza, Lillie appears at the player's house and asks them to go to Aether Paradise with her to find out what happened after an Ultra Wormhole suddenly appeared. During the interview with Lusamine, after Wicke says that Team Rainbow Rocket dominated Aether Paradise, the player and Lillie battle Faba and an in a Multi Battle. After the Team Rainbow Rocket episode, in 's house, Lillie asks the player if she wants to be his/her partner at Battle Tree. Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Laboratory assistants Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters